


The Devil Within

by TwinsSkeleton



Category: Fall Out Boy, Multi-Fandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Hallucinations, Hearing Voices, Implied/Referenced Torture, Knifeplay, M/M, Madness, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Schizophrenia, Violence, more tags in the future (maybe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinsSkeleton/pseuds/TwinsSkeleton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I will be here<br/>when you think you're all alone<br/>seeping through the cracks<br/>I'm the poison in your bones<br/>my love is your disease<br/>I won't let it set you free<br/>til I break you..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My name is Layla

**Author's Note:**

> I was listing to The Devil Within by Digital Daggers and this idea came to me...  
> I really need someone willing to beta for me. If you are out there I could use some help XD  
> I still deciding if this will be short or a long story, but I'll stop this rambling.
> 
> *Italic is Layla. The voice in Patrick's head.

 

_Wake up my little bunny... Wake up ! GET OUT OF THIS BED ! We have so many things to do, my little bunny ! But you have to get out of bed ! Pete is waiting ! WAKE UP PATRICK ! DON’T MAKE ME ANGRY !_

“SHUT UP ! I’M UP ALREADY !”   _Well, little bunny ! Don’t scream at me ! I’m not “Blurryface” ! And you are not stupid like that Tyler freak ! If you do this ever again…”_

“I got it ! You can stop now… I’ll get dressed and I appreciate if you stay quiet, just for a second Layla.” _Ok little bunny ! You’re no fun today…_

Patrick was physically like any other boy, short, blonde hair, green-blued eyes, pale. Nothing special about his appearance. He was obsessed with fedoras and music, he wore glasses all the time. Patrick was an average boy. As long, you could see. Things got south when his appearance wasn’t the actual focus. Patrick had a friend, a friend just him was able to hear.

She told him, her name was Layla, and she had a strange accent, her words sounded harsh. Sometimes Layla was soft and her voice trembled as if she was sobbing. Usually Layla’s soft side came out when Patrick hurt himself. That’s how she appeared to him.

Patrick was 8, he was coming home from school, alone, distracted by the music playing inside his head, the poor young Stump didn’t see the rock on his way. He felt in his hands and knees. Patrick wanted to cry, but his brother as always telling him how big he was now, big boys didn’t cry. He got up, with bloody palms and jeans, biting his lips hard. He kept walking home, nursing his hands. The song had stopped, everything was quiet, until a soft voice started talking

_Little bunny are you hurt ? Let me see your blood. Poor bunny, all alone, but don’t worry,  I’m here… Talk to me my bunny… Do you understand me ? My poor young bunny. Mommy doesn’t care, sis and bro as well… Dad run away ! But you have me ! Can you feel me ? You can cry little bunny, your brother is a big stupid boy ! I wanna see your tears ! TALK TO ME !_

Patrick was listing, his house was close, but he didn’t know how to answer, the voice made him scared. He let some tears fall, his mind quiet again. Opening his house, Patrick let his shoes at the door, running upstairs to his room. He changed his clothes, sat on the bed and waited the voice again.

_Bunnyyyyyy, you are waiting me ! The is cute ! Don’t ignore me again ! I don’t like it ! I feel alone when you do it… You know bunny, I’m like you. I was alone for such a long time, but now I have you ! We don’t need to be alone… Bunnyyyyyyy !_

“What’s your name?” Patrick was biting his nails, hoping no one could hear him “My name is Patrick. I have a friend! His name is Tyler, the other kids don’t like him that much, but I do!”

_Well, bunny! My name is Layla! Tell me more about your friend. I want to know everything._

Patrick was delighted, he had so many things to tell Layla about Tyler, he lay down and talked until his throat was raw. Layla stayed quiet and occasionally she would laugh, loud and shrilled, this scared Patrick, but he was so excited he didn’t care.

He talked for hours and just stopped when his mother called dinner. Layla was laughing when he went to eat.

_Bunny wanna do something funny ? Just shake your left foot if you want… He moved his left foot silently. Adventurous bunny! I like it ! Tell you saw the magazines in your brother's room and he was showing you all the pictures, he was even taking money from his friends to show them as well. Do it bunny !_

“Mom…”

“Yes Patrick.”

“Mom, Kevin showed me his big boy magazine. _There was a woman with her legs spread like a chicken._ Mom there was a woman and her legs was open. I saw Kevin selling to his friends too.”

“KEVIN STUMP! WHAT IS PATRICK TALKING ABOUT?!” His mother got up, the chair falling behind, for a second Patrick was sorry, but it passed when Layla laughed again. He felt proud.

Around him, hell broke loose, his mother was screaming with Kevin and he was screaming back, his sister Megan was hugging him, her hands in his ears, protecting.

_Cry bunny, let your sis carry you to your room, hug her and don’t let her go. Feel my love through her. Say you are sorry, say Kevin was being mean…_

Patrick cried, big and salty tears, sobbing hard in his sister's chest, holding tight. He was mumbling and pleading sorry. Megan was stroking his back, whispering comforting words in his ear. Half of them he couldn’t understand because Layla was talking as well.

_You can sleep now bunny, Big sis Megan will take care of you now, tomorrow we will have much more fun, I'll meet Tyler and we will be best friends. But for now, sleep, my little bunny._

Patrick let his body soften, his sister was carrying him upstairs, she let him in the bed and tried to leave, but his hold was tight.

“Please Meg, stay…”

“Ok Patrick, today I’ll stay.”

Maybe it was his tired mind, but when Megan hugged him, he felt like there were two people instead of just one.

This was the first time Layla told him what to do, what Patrick didn’t realize this wouldn’t be the last of all the years to come.

 


	2. I'm friends with a monster inside of my head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm friends with a monster that's under my bed  
> Get a long with the voices inside of my head"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the schizophrenia, probably during the story Patrick won't have the diagnosis and if he does, almost 90% sure it will be in the very end of this.  
> He will get worse, I promise XD  
> Trigger Warnings (maybe): blood, killing and homicidal thoughts, all mentions ok ! Nothing too graphic...

 

For outsiders there was nothing wrong with Patrick, he was a child and it is very well know how much kids like to play. There was nothing wrong with scarring his old neighborhood, pulling girls hairs, putting cats in the water, throwing stones at birds. This was all child's play. After all, he wasn’t alone, Tyler was his partner. One of their most epic, at least for the 10 years old boys, was climbing the park tree. Of course, it didn’t go well, since Layla told Patrick to sit on the weakest branch, because it would be more fun this way. Tyler heard the first crack and suddenly they're both in the floor.

That stunt orchestrated by Layla left the two with a broken arm, cracked ribs and grounded for a month. This was the first time, she actually helped Patrick get hurt. Until he reached, his 15 years and his group of friends were bigger than ever, Layla never told him to do something like the tree incident.

At 16 everything changed, Layla wasn’t sweet and caring, she wasn’t after some fun time, she wanted bad things, but she was subtle and Patrick is just an innocent young boy. During a picnic in the park with his friends, Patrick got the first glimpse of human cruelty and all by his own hands.

_Bunny, tell Bredon to stop jumping around us ! He makes me dizzy and angry ! Push Josh away from Pete, he is ours… Whisper in Tyler’s ear “Blurry” ! Come on bunnyyyyy ! It will be fun. PATRICK STUMP ! Are you ignoring me ? I DON’T LIKE IT ! Oh wait a bird, let’s catch ! Catch the bird ! CATCH THE BIRD PATRICK ! GET UP AND GO NOW !_

“Let’s do something…” They had been sitting for minutes, doing nothing, whispering to each other, except Layla, but no one could hear her. Patrick just wanted her to be quiet, so he would catch the damn fucking bird !

“What Lunchbox?” Pete was, probably, the love of his life and they weren’t together yet because mister Wentz hadn’t realized this. However, Layla had told him they were making to each other and he believed blinding.

“I don’t know Pete.” _Yeah, you do! I TOLD YOU! CATCH BIRDS BUNNY! I want to catch birds little bunny_ “Bren what you have in mind?”

“Well now you mentioned Fedora Boy… I might have some ideas ! Gee Way, did you bring the shit I told you ?”

_Kill this bitch bunny ! We want to catch birds ! I don’t want weed time ! Is NOT WEED TIME ! IT’S BIRD CATCHING TIME ! TELL THEM BUNNY ! I’m sad my little bunny !_

“Brendon tells me is not weed.”

“Daddy Long Legs, I’ll not tell you then.”

“You’re all disgusting.” Frank was a short thing like Patrick, except he made his presence known, he liked being seen, where Patrick hides, Frank opens himself to the world.

_Bunny, the Iero boy is disturbing your attention ! Look forward, can you see a little shadow of a bird nest ? Let’s go there._

“I don’t want weed” _I will walk a little_ “I’ll stretch my legs a bit” _I’m feeling tired and I want to touch the bird nest_ “I think I saw some nice flowers and I want to see closely” _Tyler do you want to have sex with Josh while I watch ?_ “Someone wants to go with me ?"

“First, you’re no better than us Iero, second no thanks Trick.” Josh had his right arm around Tyler and they clearly didn’t intend to let go, not so soon at least “Ty ?”

“Nope ! I’m fine here…”

 _Fuck them all ! Now the birds Patrick !  NOW !_ “Shut up! I got it !”

“Shut who Lunchbox ?”

“Nothing at all…” _HAHAHA ! BIRDS ! BIRDS ! THE NEST BUNNY!_ “Please, don’t kill each other. Dallon, Tyler, I trust you two, don’t let them do stupid shits.”

“Yes chief.”

Honestly, Patrick knew they would do stupid shits, but it's worth trying. Ok, there was no chance at all. He heard a thud and looked back, Brendon was on top of Pete and they are both struggling to laugh. Patrick wanted to go back and laugh with them, he wanted badly, but Layla was talking nonstop.

_But I won’t let you ! HAHAHA ! Stop looking at them ! Pete is yours, I promise to you. Answer me bunny, they’re not close to hear you anyway._

“You need to wait ok… How do you promise me ?” He looked around once more, ensuring no one would hear.

_My little bunny, listen. If any one dare to steal Pete from you, will be dead in a blink of an eye. You don’t know what you are capable under my guidance pretty bunny. Do you want so see a sneak peak ? I can show you, but just if you want._

“I do.”

_Thank you bunny. But for this work you have to let me tell you what to do. And you must hear and obey, right my young bunny puppet?_

“Ok…”

 _Look up, can you see the nest ?_ Patrick looked up, yeah, he could see it, a small nest with young birds waiting for their mother. _You see them, all alone, poor things, you want to look closer, don’t you ? I can feel you need. Go up._

He really wanted to look closer. _I’m telling you to climb. Like when you’re 10._

Patrick climbed, following every Layla’s order, he sat in front of the nest, eyes big and curious, his right hand shaking from anticipation.

_You can touch, slowly bunny, they are fragile, like you. They are waiting their mom, like you. The difference my bunny, is they still have a father and you don’t…_

“Don’t need to remind me all the time.”

_Oh I need to. Touch the small branches is the nest. Can you feel its fragility, weakness ? Feel it._

He was feeling it, carefully touching the small wood sticks, avoiding the birds. Strangely Layla was quiet, for seconds it was like she was never there. But silence never endured so much in his head. Layla was back with full force.

_PUSH THE NEST! PUSH THE NEST! PUSH IT! DROP IN THE FLOOR! DROP IT! KILL THOSE WEAK THINGS! DROP IT!_

She was screaming in his head, it was pounding in his temples, her voice was a loud shrill and harsh. His whole body trembled with fear, he begged her to stop.

_PUSH IT OFF AND YOU CAN GO BACK TO YOUR FRIENDS! LET ME CONTROL YOU PATRICK, IT WILL BE FAST AND YOU CAN GO BACK! Trust me bunny, it’s for the best, they don’t have a mother anymore, she probably is dead. Do you think a mother lets her children alone for such a long time? Spare them from suffering…_

Patrick hadn’t any choice and he had to trust Layla, she never lied to him. With shaky hands he pushes the nest out of the tree, it made a small sound.

“Can I see if they are dead?”

_Yes, you can my little bunny, be careful, we don’t want you to be useless. They died because of the fall._

Patrick came down from the tree, touching the corpses of newborn birds. They didn’t move, they had died like Layla said.

_We can go with your friends again bunny, we did our good action of the day. They are in a better place now. Let’s go, don’t look back._

And he didn’t, Layla was humming a song, while he took the way back to his friends. Pete was the first one to see him, but his eyes traveled to his hands.

“Hey Lunchbox I missed you ! Your hand, what happened ?”

“Nothing serious.” _You hurt it in the tree_ “The flower had thorns. Anyway, what you guys were doing ?”

Pete loved to ramble and Patrick loved to hear. However, this time he couldn’t pay attention, his mind keeps coming back for the dead birds.

_You don’t feel bad and you know it. But it’s ok, I love you like this. Pete will too. I promise._

And once more Patrick believed in her.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all realized how bad I am with introducing new characters.  
> Soooo ?


	3. Got secret, can you keep it ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got a secret  
> Can you keep it?  
> Swear this one you'll save  
> Better lock it, in your pocket  
> Take this one to the grave...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me more time to write this one, I literally confused myself with the dialogues. 
> 
> *Just for a remember*  
> Italic = Layla  
> Bold = Whispers (XD)

 

He never got why his friends trusted their secrets with him. Patrick was stable as an active volcano.

_They don’t know this bunny…_

“They don’t know a lot of things !”

_Calm the fucking down bunny. Now you know little Joe is head over hills for Andy ! Puff bet your dick will take the whole year to them get together. Send this message to Andy ! Do it !_

“Are you insane ? Course not !”

_Bunny I’m inside your head… If I am insane, what are you then ?_

“Can you shut up, please ? I’m late already and I have people waiting me.”

_Be nice my little bunny… Get up and get dressed ! Go to school, drool over Pete, watch him flirt with everyone except YOU ! In the broom closet, you know Gerard is kissing Iero, like always… Josh heart eyes on Tyler ! Joe gets high with Brendon, Andy and Dallon taking care of them and you ! You will watch everything in silence, you can’t share nothing, YOU ARE ALONE ! IN THE END YOU JUST HAVE ME ! But go to your little friends._

“You need to stop screaming, it’s annoying. Excuse me I’ll get dressed.”

 _There no needs for these formalities. I can’t leave or did you forgot ? Silly silly bunny_.

Dressing and ignoring Layla’s humming was a hard task, but Patrick did this every single day. Sometimes it was tiring, other bearable and usually very normal. He indeed got late and Layla laughed until his head ringed. Today would suck major and he was just in his first class.

_Primadonna girl, yeah… All I ever wanted was the world…I can't help that I need it all…The primadonna life, the rise, the fall !_

If only she would stop singing, let him hear his literature teacher or Brendon stopped whispering nonsense shit. He wanted silence, instead got noise.

_You say that I'm kinda difficult…But it's always someone else's fault…Got you wrapped around my finger, babe…You can count on me to misbehave._

“In classical literature writers had a tendency to write about life and death, hell and heaven.”

**“Hey Patrick… I saw Spencer today we talked. Aliens are real man.”**

_Beauty queen on a silver screen…Living life like I'm in a dream…I know I've got a big ego…I really don't know why it's such a big deal, though !_

“I want you to choose a write and analysis his work for the next week !”

_And it's sad to the core, core, core…Every day's such a chore, chore, chore…When you give, I want more, more, more…I wanna be adored._

**“Hey Patrick, Dallon’s house after school ?”**

“Brendon you don’t need to whisper anymore, class is over. The Dallon’s house is then.”

“Sweet cheeks, you’re the best you know!” Brendon was definitely high “Trick, I have something to tell you.”

“Can this wait? We need to leave.”

“We can walk and talk.”

“Ok.” _He can’t walk and you know it ! HAHAHA_ ! 

"I did the lollipop on Dallon."

“You did what?” _He sucked his bae cock, what's the big deal? Bunny, he is getting more action than you_ “You actually did the 'lollpop' work”?”

“Yep, I did! I liked it! Damn, I need to get this out of my chest.” Brendon gave him a sloppy kiss on his cheeks “See you at History.”

“See ya.”

_He kissed your cheeks with the same mouth he sucked a cock! Ugh! Germs! Let’s go to your next class bunny… I’m missing Pete! Let me tell you something, my little bunny. Did you see the way Mikey looks at Pete? Or you’re ignoring, tell me bunny? Well, I don’t like it! Pete is ours! OURS! We might have to do something, you agree bunny? HEY! LOOK FORWARD! I DON’T WANT TO DEAL WITH YOUR SELF PITY BECAUSE YOU COULDN’T LOOK AT YOUR WAY bunny! Oh, I see our Wentz! Kiss him! No, better, let’s bury his body and this way, no one will steal him from us. Keep walking and sit like a good bunny. Yeah, my little good bunny! Aren’t you a perfect bunny ?!_

“PATRICK!”

“What?!”

“I have been trying to get your attention since the hallway.”

“Lost in thoughts. Sorry, what you’re saying?” _I love you my bunny… I’m sorry, we will not bury Pete! I’m so sorry bunny! Love me please! You’re everything I have…_

“Talking about that show we agree to go. Did you forget?”

“No, of course not.” _Bunnyyyyyy love me! You’re everything I have. If I could get out, I would still be with you, do you understand me bunny?_ “Yes.”

“Yes what?” Pete had his arm around his shoulder and Patrick felt safe and wanted. “Oh Hey Tyty.”

“Whatsup?” Tyler had been his friend since pre-school and they knew everything about each other, ok not everything, but you got it. If one of them got scared, the other knew exactly what to do with no hesitation. Patrick always wanted to tell him about Layla and she never left him, all the times he tried, she would scream until his head ringed. “Patrick, my little fellow.”

“Tyler babe… I love you.” _I love you too bunny. Thank you for loving me even when I don’t deserve. Bunny you are everything that I know, I love you._

“Guys, you left me alone here! Not fair, I like Patrick more.” _You wish but you know I am the only one who loves you, right?!_

“Fuck off Wentzy, I met him before! Am I right, Trick?” _I love you more than anything bunny. More than everything._

"Yes Tyler, you did. But there is Patrick for everyone, so don't fight for me." _They can have your pieces bunny, but I have you entirely._

"Trick, after school, I need to tell you something, is important ok.”

“Is about Josh?”

“Nop, more important, but after school, we talk… I do love you Patrick, I hope you know it.”

“Yeah, yeah I do Tyler. I love you too, and besides everything, you are my best friend. Now quiet, the class is starting.”

The class and the rest of school hours went smoothly as it could, he indeed saw a much more sober Brendon during History, couldn’t look directly into Dallon’s face during English, but this was just another normal day, nothing abnormal, until now.

Dallon lived close to school and quickly they got there. Patrick didn’t have time to sit properly, Tyler was already dragging him to the backyard, making him sit beside him.

“Spill the tea.” _Yeah Tyler drop the bomb!_

“Patrick what I’m about to tell have to die with us. No one can know, they won’t understand me. Do you promise me?”

“Tyler I’ll never tell your secret, this will die with me.” _And with me too, but I don’t count as actual person…_

“I know, is just, hard to tell…”

“Whatever is, will not judge.” _But I will… Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you will save…_

“I’m not crazy _.” Little he knows that you are the crazy one._ “But there is something inside my head.”

“Inside your head _?” Something like me or something like, real ? I hope is something like me !_

“Yeah, a voice, you know.”

“No.” _LIAR LIAR LIAR! SHAME ON YOU BUNNY!_ “But you can go on.”

“He is talking a lot when things around are quiet… He says some bad stuff, sometimes.”

“Well, this is new.” _No it’s not! Bunny, tell him I exist, please bunny… DO this! Patrick, you’re making me cry. Tell him, please…_ “What is his name or what he says?”

“Blurryface. He usually says I’m lonely or that Josh doesn’t like me. Once he said you hated me.”

“You didn’t believe right?” _Oh Blurry is a nice voice. Hey bunny, remember when he slept in you house, he kept whispering, blurryface… That's what it is. Blurryface is the voice in his head._

“No! No I didn’t! He is not always like this. Sometimes he just sings and distract me from important things. He told me that you are a keeper.”

“Because I am. Tyler there is nothing in this world you could tell me that would make me run away from you. We are best friends.” _Own so cute bunny! I love you!_

“Just in this world? What about Venus? Or the moon?”

“In Mars, Saturn, in this whole Galaxy! I will never run away from you.” _Don’t cry bunny! If you cry, I cry as well._

“Hug me, please?”

“Always.”

Tyler hugged him tight, Patrick could feel his bones cracking and shoulder wetting. Tyler was crying and so was Layla, at least, is what the whinnies in his head sounded.

“Don’t cry… “ _Sorry bunny, I just felt sorry for you. I’m sorry, you have me and Tyler, even if he doesn’t know it, we understand you bunny._

“Ok, let’s stop. If we keep hugging, I won’t stop crying.” Patrick reluctantly let Tyler go. What he would give to tell him about Layla and they both could help each other, but the words would not come out. “Let’s get inside. I bet Brendon is trying to get high with Gerard.”

“Poor Dallon, I feel sorry for him.” _He got his dick sucked, he is alright!_

“Poor boy, so many other nice fellows to choose and he got stuck with Brendon Urie.”

“HEY WHO SAYS I AIN’T A BAD BITCH!”

“Let’s get inside, they need Stump discipline here!” _Show them girl! Go bunny!_

“Maybe Andy can help us… Mama Hurley is always ready for shoving his straight edge into Brendon’s ass.”

Tyler grabbed his hands and walked back to the house. Layla started humming a new song again and Patrick searched Andy inside the mass. He should have told Tyler the truth, he should have.

_Now it's to late, bunny. I always be the secret you can't share._

Yeah, it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hum guys, if you don't talk to me, I can't possibly know what you all are thinking about this.... That being said, I would love to read your comments.  
> Let's chat a little bit, so I can know that I'm going in the right direction.  
> I might sound like an attention seeker, but comments are necessary for writers, anyway sorry for my ramble.  
> Love y'all ❤︎


	4. October and April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't go  
> I want you to stay  
> I'm begging you please  
> Please don't leave here  
> I don't want you to hate  
> For all the hurt that you feel  
> The world is just illusion  
> Trying to change you....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olympics are awesome right ?!  
> Anyway, this is short, but is just to show how deep in this Patrick is.

 

Today started bad. No, not just bad, more like terrible, a nightmare. Patrick had been sitting in his bed since he woke up, he had no strength to get up from his position. He looked at the mirror and saw a shadow.

_Look closer bunny, touch it! It’s us. You and me, our shadows mixed…_

_“_ You’re inside my head, you’re not exactly real! _”_

_Who said? Get up bunny and look in the mirror. What you see?_

For some seconds he didn’t want to see, his body was heavy and his mind a complete mess. Patrick didn’t want a confirmation on his sick mind. But in the end was he really insane ?

_You can’t know bunny, things don’t work like that! I’m real as long you believe! Do you want me to disappear? Do you wish, I wasn’t here? Tell me, but don’t forget to tell yourself, if you really want me to go, you have to tell someone about me. You gonna risk your whole life for this?. Bunny what do you want? Be honest with yourself bunny. I love you and I want the best for you… Don’t forget this, please bunny._

“I don’t want you to go ! I don’t want you to disappear ! You are part of me ! I’m never alone with you ! Don’t leave me. I’ll die if you do ! Layla, don’t you ever leave me ! Promise me you’ll never leave. Not even when I ask…”

_Don’t cry little bunny. I will not leave, no one can take you from me! We are together in this life. I love you! I won’t leave. They can’t hurt you. I won’t let. Bunny, my bunny, don’t let them too close to us. Pete might like you, but if he knows about US, he WILL take you from ME! Bunny, I love you. I need you._

“I won’t let him know, I won’t let no one know. They can’t hurt us, they can’t hurt us!” Patrick got close to the mirror, his right hand touched the reflection of them, he could see his eyes and another pair, green as a leaf, but the rest of the image was blurry. The green eyes blinked at the same time his own. “They can’t hurt us. I’m not alone, you’re here, I can see you.” _You were never alone. I can see you too bunny_.

“I can see you! You’re real right?”

_You decide bunny. You want me to be real and here I am._

“Why everything is blurry?”

_You’re adjusting yourself. Now you can see me. You know what this means ?_

“No.”

_Means this is forever._

“Forever is good. Forever is a nice time.”

_Yes is a nice time. Stop crying my bunny. Take your phone and message Tyler. Didn’t you promise to go out with him today?_

“Yes, I did. But you won’t disappear, right? It gets sadder when I just can hear your voice.”

_You’ll see me in every mirror, every car window. I won’t go away bunny. I won’t. Now call Tyler._

“I trust you.” Patrick got away from the mirror, walking backwards, he wanted to keep Layla’s eyes at his sight.

_My stupid little bunny, I’m not going anywhere. You can turn and grab your phone. See easy and now call Tyler. I miss his smile already._

Patrick got his phone and searched Tyler’s name on his contact list, he heisted a little, but called anyway, Layla told him he needed to go.

“Hey Ty… Yeah.” He looked back to mirror, her eyes were there, still watching, she was there and everything would be ok. “We should go to the movies or the park…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My titles and sumaries are full of music and references :P

**Author's Note:**

> Well ?


End file.
